Por el amor al rayo
by Diane Redfox
Summary: De repente suspiro cuando sus ojos se posaron en el Dragon Slayer del rayo. -Ahora lo entiendo Laxus... tu nunca fuiste para mí. / / / One-shot escrito junto con la gran Yuki Marvell *Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos*


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 _ **Por el amor al rayo**_

 **por Yuki Marvell y Diane Redfox**

* * *

Ella lo sabía, pues claro que lo sabía.  
Si bien en un principio le sorprendió, ahora estaba muy enfadada, triste y aún que no quisiera admitirlo, celosa, pero eso pronto cambiaría pues tenía un plan que acabaría con la relación de esos dos... Se encargaría de que Laxus fuera suyo, de ser la única en su corazón.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia, o al menos lo llevaba siendo. En el gremio querido por todos se encuentra tan ruidoso como siempre, mesas volando, gritos resonando por todas partes, trozos de fuego, hielo y hierro saliendo disparados por las ventanas, un golpe hueco… tan normal como siempre.

En la barra se encontraba la dulce Mirajane sirviendo desayunos y cervezas, cuando se da cuenta de que le falta las tartas de fresa que tanto ama Erza o también conocida por otros como la gran Titania y cómo estaba segura que la falta de estas pequeñas delicias traería consigo el instinto asesino de Erza tiene que ir a por ellas.  
La verdad es que a ella no le importaba que Erza se volviera loca y empezara a destruir el gremio, pero el maestro... Ya no creía que le gustara tanto volver de una reunión y encontrarse al gremio totalmente en ruinas.

Canturreando por el gremio se dirigió al almacén, abrió la puerta y al bajar unas cuantas escaleras fue ahí cuando lo vio, aquello que destrozó su corazón en mil pedazos e hizo que quisiera matar a la persona me mas quería.

Evergreen estaba apoyada en Laxus, con las manos en su pecho agarrando su camisa y la cara a centímetros de distancia de la otra, contra una pared. El Dreyar por su parte, tenia sus manos en los brazos de la hada y el ceño fruncido, y colocados de tal forma al final del almacén que desde la distancia de Mira parecía que se estuvieran a punto de besar.  
Eso enfureció mucho a la Strauss, que solo podía pensar como era que Laxus había jugado tanto con su corazón… Se suponía que eran pareja y que solo le gustaba ella, pero parece que se equivoco y sin que se enterara Ever también se había añadido a la ecuación.

Una onda expansible de poder mágico hizo temblar todas las cosas del almacén, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo la atención de ambos magos si no el fuerte viento producto de la misma onda.  
Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y congelados en su sitio, nunca pensaron ver a la maga de esa manera, rodeada por un aura oscura producida por su magia y con pequeñas lágrimas desbordándose de eso ojos que siempre brillaban con alegría, pero que ahora estaban llenos de dolor y angustia.  
La peli-blanca se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza intentando no llorar, cosa que no consiguió, por lo que lo liberó de sus dientes y respiró profundamente preparándose para hablar.

 _P.O.V Mira_  
 **-Laxus...** \- digo con una rabia y tristeza insuperable. La cosa no iba a quedar así, ya los haría sufrir por haberme humillado de esa manera y hacer que me viera tan débil en estos momentos.  
Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí hasta la barra, pero antes de llegar Laxus, que me había seguido, me cogió del brazo para detenerme. No quería montar la escenita en el gremio, pero si así estaban las cosas, así serian. Me libere con brusquedad de su agarre y me encaré a él, pero antes de que me pudiera decir alguna cosa, decidí que era hora de gritarle lo que yo pensaba de él en estos instantes.  
 **-¡Eres la peor persona del mundo, yo te quería y tu me lo pagas así; revolcándote en el almacén del gremio con Ever!** \- Eso llamó la atención de todos los del gremio. Evergreen apareció corriendo para presenciar la escena que estaban dando esos dos.  
 **-Qué?! Pero las cosas no...**  
 **-No quiero excusas Laxus Dreyar, eres un egoísta y maldito mujeriego. Eres lo peor enserio, ahora solo hace falta que me digas que no es la primera ¿verdad?** \- Laxus se quedo callado, creo que esto no se lo esperaba.- **No dices nada, que bonito... eso no te ayuda sabias, pero ya da igual, ya me da igual todo. Te puedes ir tu tranquilito con tu "compañera" de equipo la despechada.**

Respire hondo, tenia que relajarme. Pero lo volví a mirar a la cara, estaba blanco y no sabia que decir para defenderse, eso hizo que mi furia volviese a crecer.

 **-Pero quien te has creído maldito intento de tormenta eléctrica, yo te ayude cuando mas lo necesitabas y te he querido y respetado siempre y a ti solo se te ocurre pegártela con otra en el gremio... ¡EN EL GREMIO! ¡SI SOLO FALTABA UN CARTEL DE LUCES NEON AL ESTILO VEGAS TOWN EN LA PUERTA PARA INDICAR QUE ME ESTAVAS SIENDO INFIEL, ERA COMO PEDIR A GRITOS QUE TE PILLARA ALGUIEN! Y lo mas fuerte no es que te ha pillado alguien, sino que te he pillado yo y no me aguanto las ganas de destrozarte por eso...** -Entonces mire a Ever que estaba detrás nuestro mirando el espectáculo.- **Y tu señorita "no tengo problemas con traicionar a una nakama", oh no me olvido de ti porque me parece increible que me hagas esto también... Pensaba que enserio éramos amigas, pero ya veo que no porque tanto tu como tu amigo me habéis apuñalado por la espalda sin piedad alguna.**

No pude evitar acabar de transformarme en el satan soul mientras le hablaba a Evergreen, el odio me empezaba a corroer mis entrañas y la vista se me volvía borrosa por las lagrimas, intente controlarme pero el odio fue mas fuerte y se apodero de mi.  
 _FIN P.O.V Mira_

Mira se lanzó sin miramientos a por Ever.  
El gremio prohibía las peleas serias entre los miembros, pero en ese momento ni siquiera el hecho de que podía ser expulsada la detenía, solo se movía guiada por el rencor y la venganza.  
Evergreen la miraba con horror, nunca pensó que su plan traería tantas repercusiones.  
Sentía tanto miedo que hasta temblaba y unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
 **-No... por favor...** \- tartamudeó en un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Después de recapacitar un momento, Ever cerró los ojos esperando su castigo, el cual aceptaba plenamente por haber causado el sufrimiento de Mira, una persona que por muy mal se pusieran las cosas y por mucho que sufriera por dentro, siempre regalaba al mundo una bella sonrisa... si en esos momentos la Strauss no estaba haciendo eso mismo era porque el hecho de que Laxus y ella estuvieran haciendo lo que ella creía que estaban haciendo, le dolía de verdad... Mira si que amaba a Laxus.  
Pasaron los segundos y Ever no recibió ningún golpe, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente.  
Las dos magas se quedaron sorprendidas... Laxus había parado el ataque.

 **-Laxus…** -Mira no se creía lo que acababa de pasaba, había intentado atacar a una compañera y su amado había recibido el golpe, se sentía horrible y el solo recuerdo hizo que bajara la cabeza por la vergüenza y por el dolor. Pelo al sentir las manos del Dreyar sobre sus hombros, la levanto mientras le caían las lágrimas.

 _P.O.V Laxus_  
Al ver bajar las lágrimas por su rostro no pude evitar limpiárselas con el pulgar. Que ella estuviese así por pensar que la había engañado, que estaba llorando por mi culpa me rompía el corazón.

 **-No llores Mira, todo esta bien. Tú ya has dicho lo que piensas sobre mi y aunque ahora me odies me gustaría que escuchases lo que tengo que decir.** -La voz me sonaba un poco mas gruesa de lo normal y un poco mas dolida de lo que me gustaría, pero para mi suerte Mirajane me asintió levemente mientras yo todavía mantenía mis manos a los lados de su lindo rostro.

 **-Me duele que estés así, pero lo que mas me duele es que creas que seré capaz de traicionarte. He estado cuando mas lo has necesitado, y crees que después de tanto tiempo te seré infiel porque si, tan estúpido crees que soy para dejar ir a la mejor mujer que jamás ha existido. Además que a mi no me gusta Evergreen, ella es solo mi compañera de equipo y le tengo aprecio como tal pero nunca podría llegar ser lo que has llegado a ser tu en mi vida.  
** _FIN P.O.V Laxus_

Mirajane sonrió con dulzura por lo dicho por Laxus, él no solía ser así, no era del tipo hablador y cuando lo hacía, no era para ponerse así de dulce o sentimental así que el hecho que lo hubiera hecho por ella delante de todo el gremio le trajo esperanzas.  
Las chicas del gremio tuvieron que taparse la boca para no soltar un suspiro, ninguna de ellas quería romper la escena, mientras, los chicos más problemáticos, no podían ni creérselo, Laxus les tenía ventaja... ¡¿hasta en los temas de amor?!  
Mirajane estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la duda la reconcomía por dentro  
 **-Entonces... que fue...**  
 **-Pues...** \- empezó Laxus.  
 **-¡No! Deja que yo se lo explique.** -le cortó Evergreen. Si iba a hacer las cosas bien, mejor empezar ahora.

 _FLASBACK  
_ _La única mujer de la tribu Raijinshuu se acercaba a Laxus que se encontraba en el piso superior del gremio bebiendo su cerveza. Cuando llego a su lado se sentó en una silla y apoyando sus codos en la mesa empezó a mirar al Dragon Slayer fijamente.  
_ _El Dreyar al darse cuenta de eso se giro hacia la mujer con cara de pocos amigos._

 ** _-¿Que pasa, tengo monos en la cara?_**

 _Ever se asusto un poco porque ni se había dado cuenta de cuando el mayor se había dirigido a ella._

 ** _-No, solo estaba pensando. Ayer perdí uno de mis anillos favoritos y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, acabo de acordarme que la última vez lo llevaba me encontraba en el almacén del gremio pero es muy grande._**

 ** _-¿Y a mi que con eso?_**

 ** _-No seas así Laxus. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?_**

 _El Dreyar se lo pensó unos segundos mientras miraba su vaso de cerveza vacío, luego se resigno y suspiro._

 ** _-De acuerdo, de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer…_**

 _Los dos se levantaron de los asientos y bajaron las escaleras para llegar al primer pisa y dirigirse al almacén. Una vez allí se pusieron a buscar por el final del lugar, la zona en la que según la maga había perdido el anillo._

 _Levaban allí casi diez minutos sin encontrar la joya y Laxus ya había perdido las ganas y la paciencia así que se apoyó en la pared. Miro como Evergreen seguía andando de un lado a otro buscando el anillito sin muchos ánimos hasta que al minuto se canso._

 ** _-Aquí no esta el dichoso anillo. ¿De todas formas, que hacías en el almacén para perder esa cosa?_**

 _La mujer dejo de buscar, miro a Laxus y se acercó lentamente contoneando las caderas._

 ** _\- Olvídate del anillo, eso solo era una excusa. Necesitaba alejarte del gremio y asegurarme de que nadie nos seguía._** _-El Dreyar frunció el ceño, por alguna razón se imaginaba lo que diría a continuación._ _ **-Ahora escúchame: Me gustas Laxus, y mucho. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, y hemos sido compañeros mucho tiempo, te conozco muy bien y tu me conoces a mi, no se si ahora sientes lo mismo por mi pero con el tiempo sé que podremos ser felices. Asi que acepta mis sentimientos por favor.**_

 ** _-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlos. Estoy intentando ser amable porque somos amigos desde pequeños pero entiende que yo no siento lo mismo por ti y no voy a darte esperanzas o ideas falsas por algo que nunca va a pasar._**

 _Ever iba a darse la vuelta e irse cuando resbalo con un pañuelo del suelo, cayendo hacia donde estaba el mayor, que la cogió de los brazos y la acerco hacia si para que no cayese estrepitosamente y se hiciera daño. La maga se agarró a la camisa del chico como acto reflejo, y en cuanto sintió que no había peligro levanto la cabeza, haciendo que las caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, ella se sonrojo un poco y se agarró más a la camisa de su compañero._

 _De repente sintieron un aire fuerte azotarlos y eso hizo que se separaran, consiguiendo que un poco mas y la chica se resbalase otra vez con el pañuelo maldito. Al mirar hacia la dirección de donde provenía el viento, después de darle el puntapié de su vida al trozo de tela y escuchar a alguien murmurar algo, vio a Mira con lágrimas en los ojos que salía corriendo de la puerta del almacén y al Dreyar mas joven perseguirla con cara de angustia._

 _La autoproclamada reina de las hadas salió del cuarto y ando hasta la sala principal, donde se quedo parada un poco mas atrás de su amor platónico a ver las escena que hacían él y la camarera albina.  
_ _FIN FLASBACK_

 **-Yo me confesé pero el me rechazo porque de verdad te quiere Mira.** \- Ever agachó la mirada avergonzaba, pasó la mano varias veces por encima de la tela del vestido para alisarlo y volvió a mirar a Mirajane, pero esta tenía la mirada fija en el suelo cosa que hizo que se sintiera peor consigo misma.  
Un leve taconeo resonó en el gremio, todos contenían la respiración. Mira caminaba lentamente hacia Ever aun con la mirada gacha, y Evergreen se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada otra vez, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Laxus se tensó, evaluando los movimientos de la Strauss, lo que había contado Ever lo salvaba a él de una muerte asegurada, pero ya no estaba tan seguro si su compañera de equipo tendría la misma suerte sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el extraño comportamiento de la peli-blanca.

Mira se paró delante de Ever y finalmente ocurrió algo inesperado... Ever recibió un bofetada con toda la mano abierta en la mejilla cosa que hizo que Ever la mirara a la cara y en estado de shock para a continuación sentir el dulce abrazo de la Strauss.  
 **-Qué...?** \- dijo sorprendida en un hilo de voz.  
 **-No te sientas mal Evergreen.** \- dijo con dulzura la maga de Satan Soul.- **Nadie puede evitar enamorarse de quien lo hace... es cierto que tu comportamiento no fue el más indicado aunque...** –la albina río con ironía- **él mío tampoco lo fue a decir verdad, casi os arranco la cabeza a los dos.**  
 **-Pero...** \- Mira se alejó un poco de ella y la agarró de los hombros dedicándole una mirada llena de decisión. **  
-¡Basta Ever! No sigas, entiendo perfectamente cómo te debiste sentir al descubrir nuestra relación, por lo que te lo digre claramente: ¡Deja de atormentarte! Sufrir no te ayudará a seguir adelante.** \- Ever no pudo evitar romper a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña y se abrazó a Mira con fuerza en busca de que alguien la consolara y esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
 **-Lo siento, lo siento.** \- repetía a gritos la hada mientras lloraba. Mira solo le abrazo mas fuerte con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda, miró a Laxus y moviendo los labios le dirigió un silencioso "Lo siento".  
Laxus se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado sinceramente.  
Nunca llegaría a entender a las mujeres la verdad, pero le alegraba que todo hubiera acabado bien, lo que había pasado no cambiaría nada, ni su relación con Ever quien se veía muy arrepentida, ni su relación con Mirajane.

~oOo~

 _Una semana después..._

Se encontraba Laxus hablando amenamente con Mirajane en la barra, él bebiendo su usual cerveza mientras su novia limpiaba los vasos.

Evergreen los observaba charlar reposada desde la barandilla del segundo piso mientras se abanicaba. De repente suspiro cuando sus ojos se posaron en el Dragon Slayer del rayo.

 **-Ahora lo entiendo Laxus... tu nunca fuiste para mí.-** Susurró la maga y se giró reposando su espalda contra la barandilla y mira a Fred y Bickslow hablando en una mesa unos metros mas allá de ella. Sonríe, se acerca a ellos y se sienta uniéndose a la conversación.

 **-Eh chicos, ¿Os apetece ir a una misión? Solo el Raijinshuu, y podemos ir luego a unas aguas termales o algo para tomarnos los tres unas mini-vacaciones… ¿Qué os parece, os apuntáis?**

 ** _¿The End?_**

* * *

Y fin del drama! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic tanto cómo nosotras al hacerlo, si tenéis alguna crítica que nos pueda ayudar a mejorar, no os cortéis, así que ya sabéis... *guiño, guiño, codo, codo* ;).

Ha sido muy divertido participar en este reto y aunque Inspiración-san se resistía hemos conseguido acabarlo. ¡Bien! :):) Esperemos que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho, y no os olvidáis de dejarnos vuestros hermosos y sensuales reviews.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Por cada review Ever conseguirá un pretendiente.  
_** ** _Porfavor, ayuda a nuestro personaje de la discordia a encontrar el amor…_**


End file.
